


Adiós, soledad

by Kikinu



Series: Ménage à trois [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que a Alex le guste estar solo, es que es la única forma que conoce de no herir a otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós, soledad

La vieja mansión le gustaba a Alex, pero esta es definitivamente mejor.

El Profesor y Magneto han construido un gran área de entrenamiento en el sótano, con tecnología de punta. Casi todo diseñado por Hank, que no es por presumir pero es su… _uno_ de sus… err… compañeros. ¿De vida? Eso.

Sean usa la ‘novios’, Hank ‘parejas’. Lo cual es raro viniendo de Hank, porque siendo un genio tendría que saber que ‘pareja’ viene de ‘par’ y ellos no son pares. Bueno, al menos supone que de ahí viene la palabra.

Pero lo importante es que la nueva mansión es genial. Han vuelto a construir Cerebro así que tienen muchos más mutantes dando vueltas por el lugar, la amenaza de Shaw ya lejana.

Luego de que vencieran a ese maldito bastardo y sus estúpidos secuaces, pudieron finalmente dejar la seguridad de los cuarteles de la CIA e instalarse en la nueva mansión, construida sobre las ruinas de la anterior, en donde el Profesor y Magneto han creado la ‘Escuela Xavier/Lehnsherr para jóvenes talentos’.

Así que, entre todas las nuevas cosas de la mansión, los cuartos son geniales. Son más grandes que los anteriores y, en un arranque de progresismo, Charles y Erik les dieron un cuarto para los tres. Con una cama matrimonial. Aún puede escuchar los gritos Moira diciéndoles a sus ‘tutores’ que ellos tres eran muy jóvenes para que les dieran tantas libertades.

También han puesto un gimnasio para que además de entrar sus poderes entrenen sus cuerpos. Lo cual es genial porque, si bien le encantan Sean y Hank como son, el gimnasio ha hecho maravillas por los culos de sus… compañeros.

Después de las insistencias de Raven y Sean, Charles y Erik aceptaron mandar a construir una piscina, así que con la llegada del calor casi todos están en ella. Incluso Charles, al cual sus médicos le recomendaron que una buena terapia de rehabilitación era intentar nadar, está disfrutando de la nueva adquisición.

Alex prefiere alejarse del bullicio y sentarse a la sombra de uno de los enormes árboles que hay en el terreno. Hank les dijo que son nogales y que en otoño darán un montón de nueces. A Alex mucho no le gustan, pero el glotón de Sean parecía bastante emocionado ante la idea.

Para Alex todo esto es nuevo. No sólo la mansión, las comodidades, los dos _compañeros_. Todo.

La familia.

Porque eso son, una familia. Grande, disfuncional, ruidosa y extraña, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

Alex había olvidado lo que es tener una familia. Lo que es tener que correr para poder ocupar el baño antes que nadie. Lo cual, por cierto, es casi imposible siendo que Pietro puede correr a lo que parece la velocidad de la luz y Kurt es capaz de aparecerse en cualquier lugar.

Lo que es pasar el desayuno discutiendo lo que se va a preparar para almorzar, el almuerzo lo que se va a merendar, la merienda lo que se va a cenar y la cena si al día siguiente pueden hacer un picnic.

El tener que repartir las tareas domésticas, luchando por conseguir no ser quien asee los baños o el que cocine. Tener que cuidar de los más pequeños, leyéndoles algún cuento o jugando un rato con ellos.

Quizás lo mejor que han hecho Charles y Erik por ellos ha sido eso, darles una familia, darles _normalidad_ , hacerles entender que antes de ser guerreros, mutantes, son _personas_ , la mayoría aún niños.

Y Alex ama esa familia extraña que tiene. Aún extraña a Scott y no va a parar hasta que lo encuentren, pero está feliz de que, en el momento que de con él, pueda traerlo con estas increíbles personas que rondan a su alrededor.

Pero todo eso no quita que sea extraño y muchas veces no sepa que hacer ante muchas situaciones.

Alex estaba acostumbrado a alejarse del mundo, a distanciarse de las personas que quería o le agradaban para no terminar lastimándolos. La soledad era lo único que tenía, lo único que quería. Pero no porque le gustara, no. ¿A quién le gusta estar solo? Pero sin la soledad él lastimaba a las personas.

¿Y que es peor que ser la causa de que los que quieres sean heridos?

Y, sin embargo, una vez que te acostumbras a estar solo, estar rodeado se vuelve extraño, casi incómodo.

Pero poco a poco se va acostumbrado a toda su _familia_. Un claro ejemplo es que, si esta situación se hubiese dado dos meses atrás, en vez de estar bajo un nogal estaría en la sala de entrenamiento practicando su puntería con el nuevo traje.

Sin embargo está ahí. Algo alejado, es verdad, pero está con ellos.

— Hey, rubio, ¿vienes seguido por aquí?

Ni siquiera tiene que levantar el rostro para saber que ese es Sean. Que casi al instante se haya recostado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo no tiene nada que ver.

— Sólo cuando un montón de molestias gritan en mi piscina. Creí que te divertías en el agua.

— Lo convencí de que si seguía ahí terminaría arrugado como una pasa. — dice Hank, sentándose junto a Alex. Este último aprovecha para recargar parte de su peso sobre su compañero.

— ¿Y venir a molestarme fue tu gran idea?

— No, esa idea fue suya. Yo quería convencerlo de que vayamos a mi cuarto.

A veces cree que están arruinando a Hank. Antes era un pequeño y pudoroso mojigato. Ahora lo sigue siendo, pero de cuando en cuando deja entrever que ha aprendido alguna que otra cosa de ellos.

Como ahora que lo besa sin importarle que el resto de la familia esté jugando en la piscina.

(Tampoco es como si a ellos les importara mucho. Principalmente porque Charles y Erik, que son los que les han dado su nueva vida, se besan delante de todos muchas más veces de lo que ellos lo hacen)

Sean se ríe, para luego besarlo en la mejilla mientras aún tiene la boca ocupada con Hank.

— ¡¿Qué no tienen un cuarto?! — les grita Raven.

Alex le enseña el dedo del medio mientras Hank se separa de él, avergonzado.

Aunque aún se sienta incómodo rodeado de tanta gente la mayoría del tiempo, cuando está con Sean y Hank todo es mucho más sencillo.

Los ama, aunque no se los reconozca, los ama.

(Tampoco necesita reconocérselos, ellos ya lo saben. Según Sean, él y Hank son muy malos disimulando esas cosas)


End file.
